


Luck of the Irish

by Otter_Love_ASL



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Irish, Leprechauns, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otter_Love_ASL/pseuds/Otter_Love_ASL
Summary: It's St. Patrick's Day and the two detectives think they're going to have an easy day... that's never the case at the 21st.
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Kudos: 28





	Luck of the Irish

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Happy St. Paddy's Day Everyone! Couldn't help but write a fic for my favorite holiday.

Hailey wakes up snuggled into her boyfriend's side. She carefully moves close to him, so she doesn't wake up the light sleeper. Snuggled into his side, Hailey listens to his calm breathing, knowing when he wakes up, he will once again be on high-alert.

"Morning," he mumbles sleepily.

"Did I wake you?" Hailey questions, drawing patterns in the fabric of his shirt, now that she knows he's awake.

"No," he lies.

"Jay," Hailey gives him a no-bullshit look.

"Maybe a little, but I don't mind."

"You never sleep in."

"You want to make it up to me?" Jay starts knowing Hailey feels guilty, "You can make the coffee today," he gives her his best puppy eyes.

"Coffee?" Hailey raises an eyebrow.

"Your coffee is better than mine."

"That's all you want?"

"I want you to stop feeling guilty."

"I love you," she tells him.

"Love you too," he murmurs leaning against her for a kiss.

"Mmm… I'm gonna start breakfast. Bagel okay?"

"Sounds good."

"You take a shower," Hailey orders kissing him again.

"You trying to tell me that I smell?" he tickles her side.

"No," Hailey laughs while trying to get away.

"You going to join me? Save water? Breakfast can wait."

"As good as that sounds, last time we were almost late to work."

"Fine," Jay grumbles getting out of bed.

"I'll make it up to you tonight," Hailey promises.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Hailey is sitting at the table eating her own bagel when Jay walks into the kitchen wearing a. green t-shirt that makes his eyes stand out.

"Just in time, coffee is ready and your bagel should be done any-" Hailey is cut off by the toaster going off.

"Thanks," Jay kisses her cheek going over to the toaster to grab his own bagel.

"What are we doing today?" Hailey questions.

"Uh, Voight wants us out on the streets, since the others got stuck with crowd control for the parades."

"I don't miss those days," Hailey grins, thinking about the nightmare their friends are going to have today. "Who knew one city would have so many parades?"

"Um, anyone from the city?" Jay answers.

"I didn't until I became a cop."

"You're from Lake Forest and then you moved to Greek Town. Not a high Irish population."

"Good point."

"You're wearing green?" Jay questions, noticing the green plaid shirt for the first time.

"Yeah, today is important for you. Are you ready? We don't want to make either of them mad," Hailey reminds Jay, referring to both of their sergeants.

"Agreed," Jay responds quickly while pouring his coffee in a travel mug and wrapping his bagel in a napkin.

* * *

"Halstead! Upton!" Platt calls when they walk into the district. The two detectives look to each other before walking up to the desk sergeant.

"Yes, Sarge?" Hailey asks.

"Take the Southside and make sure there aren't any hooligans," she orders before going back to her paperwork.

"This sounds a lot like patrol," Jay mutters to Hailey as they walk away.

"I heard that Halstead!" Platt directs at the brunette detective. "I can assign you a patrol car and have you in uniform," she threatens.

"That's not necessary, thanks Trudy," Hailey smiles while pulling Jay out of the district before he can get them both in trouble.

"What's that for?" Jay asks when Hailey slaps his arm.

"What was that with Trudy? Are you looking for her to punish us?"

"No?"

Hailey sighs, "Come on, do you want to show me around your old neighborhood? That's where you're from, right? Southside?"

"Yeah, Canaryville."

"Come on, I want to hear some St. Patty's Day stories from when you were younger," Hailey teases him, pulling Jay to his truck.

"It's St. Paddy's, with a _D_ not Patty's with a _T_ ," Jay corrects her stressing the letters.

"What's the difference?"

"It's for the saint, Patrick. Patty is a nickname for a female and Paddy is a nickname for a male."

"I've heard people named Patrick go by Patty before," Hailey responds confused.

"It's an Irish thing, but the name has roots in English, French, German, and a few other places as well."

"So, if they're Irish, that's when Paddy is used?"

"Yes," Jay answers, wanting a simple answer.

* * *

"How many drunks do you think we're going to be dealing with today?" Hailey questions, looking over to her partner.

"I don't know. I hope only a couple, but it's probably going to be a lot."

"Yeah, so what were you saying about when you were younger?"

"Oh, yeah. When I was like five and Will was seven, I was convinced he was a leprechaun on St. Paddy's Day."

"Why?" Hailey laughs.

"My mom had us dress up so she could take pictures, and he had that hat. And he's a ginger."

"You have the picture?"

"I don't know. If I don't, Will might. We can check tonight after work."

"What'd you do to Will while you thought he was a leprechaun?"

"Nothing too bad."

"Jay!"

"I was five, I couldn't do much to him. Pretty sure I just drove him crazy."

"You still do sometimes."

"Hey, I thought you were on my side."

"I am, but there are times that I can see where he might want to strangle you himself… like every time you end up at Med."

"Fair enough."

"Hey, the parade is starting soon,' Hailey tells him looking to her watch. "You want to go by that direction?"

"Sure. Maybe we'll miss the drunken fight."

* * *

"Hey, is it okay if we stop by the river on the way home?" Jay questions as they make their way to the parade route.

"Sure."

Jay is about to answer when a call comes across the radio, "All units be aware of a robbery at TD Bank, 600 West Chicago Ave. Suspects are wearing green."

The two detectives look to each other, "So much for our slow day," Jay sighs, turning around in the direction of the bank.

Even though the two were not close to the scene, Jay's knowledge of the neighborhood from growing up there gets them to the bank just after Kim and Adam who were patrolling in the area.

"Get this, guys," Adam comes up to the two detectives while waving Kevin and Vanessa over when he sees their car.

"What is it?" Vanessa asks.

"Multiple witnesses say that the robbers were dressed up as leprechauns."

"You're joking, right?" Jay asks, not wanting to put up with Adam's idea of a prank.

"Dead serious."

"Were these witnesses sober?" Hailey asks, thinking a hallucinogen may be involved.

"They're reliable," Kim responds pointing to the different spots that the witnesses have settled.

"They also left these," Adam shows the others a chocolate coin.

"So, we got robbers that think they're leprechauns?" Jay asks annoyed.

"More or less," Kim answers somewhat confused.

"This should be interesting," Vanessa speaks what is on everyone's mind.

"Okay, let's finish taking statements and go back to the district," Jay orders.

"Who's telling Voight about this one?" Adam asks.

"Thanks for volunteering, Ruz," Kevin answers.

"Hey! I didn't mean-"

"Yeah, thanks Adam," Hailey agrees.

* * *

"Okay, what's going on?" Hailey questions on the way to the district.

"Nothing," Jay mutters.

"Jay, come on. I know something is bothering you."

"Whoever these people are, they're just making fools of the Irish… and on St. Patrick's Day."

"I know, but they're idiots," Hailey grabs his hand that isn't on the steering wheel.

"I thought we were just going to be dealing with drunks," Jay sighs.

"Luck of the Irish," Hailey jokes. "I love you," she whispers before checking to make sure no one is looking so she can give him a quick peck.

"Love you too."

* * *

"This is your fault, Adam," Jay deadpans as they are wrapping up the case ten hours later.

"How's it my fault? Besides, we caught them," Adam argues.

"You're wearing orange," Jay answers.

"What's that have to do with it?"

"You don't wear orange on St. Paddy's Day."

"Why?" Kim asks, cutting into the conversation.

"The Protestants versus the Catholics," Jay answers.

"It's an Irish thing," Hailey adds, her tone telling the rest of the unit not to get him started.

"How would I know? I'm Jewish."

"You grew up in Canaryville. There's a lot of Irish there."

"Jay, stop. It's over, we can go home."

"Fine."

"Do you guys want to hit Molly's with us?" Kevin asks the two detectives while putting on his jacket.

"We're good," Hailey answers, looking to Jay. "He probably shouldn't be around people who are going to make fun of the Irish."

"Good idea," Vanessa agrees while following the other officers out of the bullpen.

* * *

"Still want to go to the river?" Hailey asks once the two are in the safety of his truck.

"Yeah. You okay with that?"

"Always."

The ride is silent and so is the time spent at the river.

* * *

"I picked up Sheppard's pie the other day. It shouldn't take too long to heat," Hailey tells him when they walk into the apartment.

"Need help?"

"No, why don't you relax?"

"After today?"

"Especially after today," she responds placing the pies in the oven.

Jay wraps his arms around her from behind, "I can think of a couple of ways to relax," he whispers in her ear.

"Maybe," Hailey answers.

"Luck of the Irish?"

"If you're lucky."

"I am Irish, it must be my lucky day."

"If you don't stop now, our food is going to burn."

"We will pick this up later."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 2: The Paddy versus Patty conversation is close to the one that I had with my dad and so is the conversation about the green versus orange. It's one that I get every year from him. Adam being Jewish is my headcanon, if you want more on that, there's a story that I did with him celebrating Hanukkah. I thought the case was something obscured that Jay would get pissed at. This isn't my best, but I wanted to get it up while it's still St. Paddy's Day.
> 
> A/N 3: I have no idea what story is going to get posted/updated next. Blame my short attention span that's getting worse the longer that I have to do virtual classes (AKA: I'm on the computer too much). Keep an eye out for polls on Twitter eventually, I'm going to try to use Tumblr more too, I think my "Ask Box" is open. Stay safe everyone!


End file.
